


Auror Escort (by Enchanted_Jae)

by Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: Written by Enchanted_Jae The Minister assigns Auror Potter as Draco Malfoy's bodyguard. Harry would rather be Crucio'd than go holiday shopping, especially with Malfoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Happy holidays, _melodic_! Special thanks to jake67jake for the beta!

"Potter, I think I can manage to do my holiday shopping without an Auror escort."

Harry maintained a neutral tone as he responded. "It's my duty to protect you, Malfoy."

"I'm not the bloody Minister of Magic!" snapped Malfoy.

"No, but you're her secretary, and you're entrusted with her secrets," said Harry. "Therefore, you require protection."

Malfoy glowered, but Harry remained impassive. Finally, Malfoy said, "I suspect the real reason Minister Granger-Weasley dispatched you to protect me is because she wants you to make sure I don't get her something unsuitable for a holiday gift."

"That's absurd," countered Harry. "Hermione knows I'm pants at shopping. It's more likely she would have sent you with me to be sure I get her something decent."

Malfoy's lips quirked in a reluctant grin. "Very well, Potter. If you insist on accompanying me at the Minister's request, you may at least make yourself useful." So saying, he shoved several bags into Harry's arms and strode down Diagon Alley. 

Harry hurried to catch up. "I can't carry your bags," he protested. "I need to be able to draw my wand!"

"Just give any would-be malefactors your patented Potter Glare," said Malfoy. "That should do the trick."

Harry swore under his breath, shrank Malfoy's purchases, and pocketed them in his uniform. He caught up to Malfoy and kept pace with him, glaring at anyone who got in their path. By Godric, it worked. Other shoppers scrambled to get out of the way, ensuring that Harry and Malfoy had an easy time navigating the crush of people. 

Malfoy turned and entered Flourish and Blotts. 

"Do you plan to shop for Hermione here?" Harry asked, just to make conversation.

"She does enjoy books, as you well know," Malfoy replied. "Fortunately, so do several other people on my list. I'll be able to get much of my shopping done here."

That was a relief, as far as Harry was concerned. He had more important things to do than babysit Draco sodding Malfoy. Frankly, Harry would rather sit at his desk and write a report. Malfoy was annoying and pointy, and he acted like royalty, and his hair looked like a girl's, and he had a fine arse, and-

Harry reined himself in, embarrassed as to the direction of his thoughts. He shouldn't be attracted to Malfoy, and that was all there was to it. 

"Draco, darling! Are you buying something for me?"

Harry and Malfoy both turned to see Pansy Parkinson bearing down on them. Harry gritted his teeth, while Malfoy flashed his in a bright smile. "You know I only get the best for you, Pansy."

Parkinson kissed his cheek and asked, "Then why aren't we married yet?"

"Because I prefer blokes, and you have tits," Malfoy replied.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, but the two Slytherins laughed like it was an old joke between them. Parkinson's laughter faded as she looked Harry up and down. "Surely, you could do better than Potter, darling?"

Malfoy waved a hand in Harry's direction. "The Minister assigned Potty to me as my personal lackey for the day," he said.

Harry opened his mouth for a rebuttal.

"Brilliant!" Parkinson cut in. "Well, I must be off," she said. "Do be sure to get me something gorgeous for the hols, Draco. Ta!" With that, she sashayed off, already waving at another acquaintance.

Harry aimed a glare at Malfoy. "Your personal lackey?" he growled.

Malfoy had the gall to laugh. "It's the hols, Potter," he said. "Let me have _some_ fun." With that, he wandered away to browse. 

By the time Malfoy made his selections, Harry was ready to hex the git himself. He'd thought holiday shopping by himself was bad, but this was worse than Crucio. He wearily followed Malfoy out of Flourish and Blotts, only to reach for his wand when Malfoy was accosted as soon as he stepped outside.

"Draco! It's been a troll's age since I've seen you," cried Anthony Goldstein, rushing up to air kiss Malfoy's cheeks.

Harry rolled his eyes and removed his hand from his wand. 

"Tony, you look good enough to eat," Malfoy said, by way of greeting.

Harry clenched his jaw.

Goldstein laughed and swatted Malfoy's arm. "You flatterer, you," he teased. "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

Harry wanted to _Stupefy_ both of them. 

"I'm doing some shopping for the hols," Malfoy answered. 

Goldstein's eyes cut to Harry. "You're here with Potter?" he asked. "Congrats, he's quite the catch."

"Yes, well, he practically threw himself at me, so I had to take him," said Malfoy.

Harry's lips parted in surprise, and his eyes narrowed in anger. His twitching cock, he ignored in favor of his strop. "That's not-"

"Come along, Harry, dear," Malfoy said. "We have more shopping to do. B'bye, Tony!"

Harry was tempted to leave Malfoy to his own devices, and damn the consequences. Thoughts of Hermione's anger spurred him to follow after his assignment. He caught up to Malfoy and growled, "Why did you lead Goldstein to believe we're together?"

"I was doing you a favor, Scarhead," Malfoy replied. "If Tony thought you were free, he would have been all over you like a Kneazle on catnip."

"Yeah? Well, what if I wanted him to flirt with me?"

Malfoy shot him a skeptical glance. "Did you?"

"Er, no," Harry admitted, feeling chastened. Malfoy nodded once and strode off again, with Harry trailing behind him, alert for danger. Malfoy led the way into Twilfitt and Tatting's, and Harry suppressed a groan. How he loathed shopping for clothing! 

Malfoy paused next to a display. "What do you think of this scarf?" he asked.

"Were you and Goldstein an item?" Harry wished the words back as soon as they popped out of his mouth.

Malfoy regarded him with a raised brow. "No, we weren't. Tony made it clear that he wished to be an item, as you so quaintly put it, but I was seeing Blaise at the time."

Zabini himself appeared, as if summoned. 

"Draco, darling!" he cooed, swooping in to throw his arms around Malfoy in an intimate hug. 

Once more, Harry tensed and reached for his wand. Oddly enough, when Malfoy flung his arms around Zabini, Harry tensed even more. 

"Are you out buying me something for the hols, hm?" Zabini asked as he took a step back. "Would you like my list?"

"I know your tastes very well, Blaise," Malfoy replied with a smile. 

Harry cleared his throat.

Zabini's eyes flicked to him. "Oh, I didn't realize you weren't alone, Drakey," he simpered.

Harry waited for Malfoy to flay Zabini alive for calling him _Drakey_. 

"It's just Potter," scoffed Malfoy, flapping a hand in Harry's direction as if he were a mere nuisance.

Zabini blinked slowly and looked from Malfoy to Harry and back again. "You're not shagging him?"

"Of course not, Zabini!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaise!"

Harry glared at Malfoy. "What would be ridiculous about it?" he snapped.

"Because you're Potter," Malfoy explained, speaking slowly as if to a small child.

Harry knew he needed to back away from this conversation, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "Goldstein said I was quite the catch."

Zabini gasped. "You're sleeping with Goldstein?!" he exclaimed. 

Every head in the vicinity turned to look at them, and Harry's ears grew warm.

"I can't wait to tell Pansy!" Zabini finished. He darted away without another word.

"What? No! Wait!" cried Harry, but it was too late. He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Malfoy chuckled. "That juicy tidbit will be all over London within the hour," he claimed.

Harry's lips thinned, and his nostrils flared. "This is your fault," he growled.

"How is any of this my fault?"

"Because I wouldn't be here if you didn't need a babysitter!" snapped Harry. 

"Piss off," Malfoy countered. He pivoted on his heel and strode away, with Harry trotting to keep up with him. Harry knew he'd wound Malfoy up, and he also knew if Malfoy tattled on him to the Minister, Hermione would tear a strip off of him. 

Malfoy stormed out of Twilfitt and Tatting's, and Harry raced to catch up once more. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?" he apologized. "I admit I'm frustrated because Hermione assigned me to accompany you, and I know it's not your idea of a good time, either. Why don't we try to relax and at least be civil to one another, okay?"

Malfoy stopped outside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you just admit you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous of anyone who glommed onto you," Harry denied. "I don't give a shrivelfig about Goldstein or Zabini."

"No, you're jealous of _me_ ," Malfoy accused, smirking at Harry before he turned and entered the shop. 

Harry wasn't about to let that comment go. "Listen here, Malfoy," he began, barging into the shop behind him.

"Potter, stop!"

Harry got up close and personal with Malfoy and jabbed him in the chest. "For your information, I—I can't move. Why can't I move, Malfoy?"

Malfoy covered his eyes with one hand and pointed up with the other.

Harry's gaze followed, and his eyes fell on a bundle of mistletoe, which was hanging above the door. He cleared his throat and hoped his cock wouldn't take the opportunity to jab Malfoy. "I hope you don't think I'm going to kiss you," Harry choked out. 

"It's enchanted mistletoe, Harry," George called from the depths of the shop. "You'll need to snog the ferret if you don't want to be stuck in the doorway forever."

Harry gulped, and Malfoy continued to glare. 

"Well, get on with it, Potter," he sniped. "I have better things to do with my time than stand here...so close to you...all day..." Malfoy's voice grew breathier, and his cheeks took on a pink hue.

Harry was emboldened by Malfoy's reaction. "If I kiss you, we'll be released immediately, yeah?" he husked. "What if I want to...grope you a bit first?" He reached around and placed one hand on the upper swell of Malfoy's bum.

"Potter!" Malfoy squeaked.

"Carry on, Harry!" George yelled. "I won't look!"

"Unhand me at once, Potter!"

Harry purposefully slid his hand lower.

Malfoy moaned and swayed against him. His hands came to rest on Harry's chest, fingers flexing as if seeking the feel of Harry's muscles beneath his Auror uniform. 

Harry leaned closer and tilted his head, pausing with a bare breath between his lips and Malfoy's. "If I'm going to kiss you, I should at least buy you dinner," he whispered. 

"Okay," Malfoy breathed. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry threaded the fingers of his free hand into Malfoy's hair to anchor him in place, while his other hand continued to caress Malfoy's arse. Rather than parting, they opened their mouths at the same time, and their tongues slid together in a long, hot slide. 

Harry could have happily stood there all day, pressed to Malfoy and kissing him soundly, but the sound of George's piercing whistle intruded on the intimate interlude. Harry smiled against Malfoy's mouth and broke the kiss. Malfoy appeared as dazed and aroused as Harry felt. He put a little distance between them and cleared his throat.

"It's too early for dinner," said Harry, "but I'd like to take you to lunch."

"Okay," Malfoy nodded, still looking adorably disheveled.

Harry reluctantly shifted his hand from Malfoy's bum to the small of his back as he guided him outside once more. Before the door closed behind them, Harry could have sworn he heard George say, "Just how we planned it..."


End file.
